Friendship and Pain
by RemusXSiriusLover
Summary: ***Warning, Spoiler Alert!*** Harry feels the pain after Sirius' death while spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Can Remus help Harry get over his sorrow? Oneshot between Harry and Remus.


Friendship and Pain (oneshot)

* * *

WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

Harry sat in the room he and Ron shared. He didn't want to talk to anybody, especially after what had happened. Sirius was killed in the Department, and it was all his fault.

Harry rest his head on the pillow, feeling more and more depressed. Soon, lukewarm tears spilt down his face. Why couldn't he have a life like Ron or Hermoine? Parents, no death, a nice family and home to care for them.

It was nice of Molly to let him stay, but he felt like such a burden on them. Had wiped his face and stared at the ceiling. Would life ever be fun and normal for him?

_

Molly spoke to Ron in the kitchen. "Go get Harry, supper is ready."

Ron looked at her and turned towards the stairs. Harry hadn't been the same since Sirius died.

He opened the door to their bedroom and say Harry sleeping, like always.

When Ron came down alone, Molly sighed. What would she do?

_

Harry heard the Weasleys in the dining room, eating. Even though he was starving, he really didn't feel like eating. A rumble of his stomach made him choose to go down and face the family.

When he arrived there, everyone looked up. He probably looked horrible, but what did he care?

Molly walked over to him and sat him in a chair. "Hungry? I will get you some food, alright?"

Harry didn't move a mustle, and felt uncomfortable with everyone watching him. When she came back with a plate, he didn't even move. All he did was stare at his plate.

Molly spoke again to him, trying to get him to talk. "Remus is coming by later, Harry" .

Harry couldn't take it. How could he face Remus? He had killed Sirius, his lover! He covered his eyes with his hands and put his head on the table.

Molly rushed over and kneeled next to him. "Now don't be upset Harry. Iknow you think so, but he's not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong."

Then Harry spoke the first three words he had in over two weeks. " Yes I did."

His voice almost didn't sound like his. It was filled with pain. Harry got up and went to the bathroom, locking himself inside. He had enough.

_

After an hour, Molly still wasn't able to get Harry out. He had blocked the door, so even with her wand she couldn't open it. When Remus finally showed up, she brought him to the door.

Remus gestured for them to leave. He needed to speak to Harry alone. Sitting outside the door, he tried talking to Harry.

"Harry, I am not mad at you. I was never mad at you. You must understand that."

Remus got no response, but he kept talking.

" I know what happened was a bad event, and I know you're upset by it. But we need to get over this, you and I. I've gotten over it, and I was far more closer to him than you were. I want to help you, we all do. Please, let me see you. You're all I have left."

_

Harry felt the tears form again. He missed Sirius a lot, but he also missed Remus too. They had a life together, and now it was ruined. He slowly opened the door to Remus.

Remus held him while he cried, and soon, Harry fell asleep in his arms. Harry felt himself being lifted up and put into bed. It felt good to see Remus and get his emotions out, but he still didn't fee like talking. The three words he spoke today made him feel wierd. He was so used to being quiet, it was unnatural for him to speak. Harry soon fell asleep, which was much needed.

In the morning, Harry woke up, but didn't get out of bed. He still felt sad, even though he had been able to see Remus. Why couldn't he shake this uneasy feeling?

Going downstairs, he found Remus sleeping on the couch. Harry knew he had probably stayed overnight to be with him in the morning. He decided to go in the kitchen and got himself a glass of milk. Maybe today would be a good day, it sure felt like it already.

Soon, Remus joined him in the kitchen and hugged him.

"How about we spend a day together today? Just you and me?"

Harry nodded. Spending time with Remus sounded fun, and maybe it would help him.

_

Harry felt like he was driving in the car with Remus for a long time. When Remus finally pulled into a driveway, Harry had no idea where they were. He looked forward until he saw a beautiful house. It was right beside a crystal blue lake, almost like a perfect dream house. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off it until Remus spoke softly to him.

"This is the vacation house Sirius and I bought right before he passed. Gorgeous isn't it?"

Harry did think it was pretty nice, but felt horrible knowing Remus and Sirius had planned a life together, and it had been ruined. Remus noticed Harry's frown and spoke again.

"Harry, I am not going to lie to you, we had a life planned together."

Harry looked up at Remus, tears forming in his emerald eyes.

"I am upset he's gone, but Sirius wouldn't want us being all upset, would he? Of course not! So let's give ourselves a nice day. I made a new plan, you will live here with me.".

Harry looked up at Remus and smiled. He was right. Why be upset about the past when it can't be fixed? Then he replied,

"Yeah, you're right."

Remus looked at Harry, surprised he actually talked. Then he smiled.

"Let's go swimming."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I thought it would be cute to make a oneshot between Remus and Harry. I would also like to keep this a oneshot and not turn it into a story with multiple chapters. Comments?


End file.
